Tamales
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [One-shoot] [Advertencia al inicio: MiguelxOc]―Déjame terminar, Miguel. Las personas son como tamales, porque existen diferentes rellenos, sabores y colores; cada uno tiene su favorito, nadie te puede decir cual comer, porque son tamales al fin y al cabo… {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}


Primero que nada, tenía está idea rondando por mi cabeza porque mi hermana por la rosca de Reyes se pone bien atenta para saber quién lo tocó para exigirle los tamales cuando es el día. Siento que hasta podría hacer una filosofía con ellos y por esos llego esta idea…

También esto se lo dedico alepretttycat, por darme ideas (dijimos que se quedaría en la conversación, pero sacamos buen material para un fanfic XD)

Es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y me estuve chingando puros cumbiones romanticones de Pedrito Infante.

 **Advertencia: Atracción por el mismo sexo. (MiguelxOc)**

 _Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 ** _Tamales_**

* * *

Volvía a tocar y seguía sin gustarle el resultado, no era que la letra fuera mala, de hecho intento dejar solo lo esencial de su tocayo* y él solo podría el ritmo; pero para su mala suerte ningún tono se ponía comparar con los latidos que sentía, tal vez debía de cantar la canción sin acompañamiento musical, el corazón podría ser su instrumento.

Suspiró y se frotó las manos, en el ático comenzaba hacer frío por el tiempo y lo sabía con seguridad, casi un año desde que tenía los guantes en sus manos; las miró por un momento y de nuevo los recuerdos lo atacaban, era una especie de tortura agridulce.

Dulce porque sabía el causante de todo esto.

Agrio porque él no lo sabía.

Las cartas nunca estuvieron a su favor cuando Miguel al fin se dio cuenta que le gustaba su mejor amigo. Empezó a tener sospechas luego de haberle hecho los zapatos, cuando volvieron de vacaciones…

―Me voy…

― ¿A dónde?―preguntó Miguel extrañado.

―Me quede de ver con Rosa en la escuela, necesita ayuda.

― ¡Ah…! Bien―lo vio irse con su ropa de trabajo.

Esto se repito varias veces, y eso lo hacía sentir solo. Ellos tenían la costumbre de tocar antes de almorzar; a ambos le hacía bien ¿O solo a Miguel? Porque al rascar las cuerdas de la guitarra y comenzar a cantar, Rob solo lo acompañaba con el silbido, era como un pajarito, su propia ave que le cantaba.

Ya no supo de él por un tiempo, apenas podía verlo de lejos en la escuela, pero siempre acompañado de Rosa; se sentía molesto, ¿o desplazado? No lo entendía, solo quería que ellos estuvieran lejos el uno del otro y las cosas volvieran como antes.

No supo el porqué de sus acciones, lo siguió sin pensar mucho las cosas, aunque lo que realmente hacía era ignorar su cerebro que le gritaba no hacerlo.

¿Por qué lo haces?

No sé. Es su única respuesta a esto…

No sabe, o más bien no comprende porqué su pecho le arde, siente un dolor y picazón en los ojos por encontrarlos tan juntos, pareciera que se iban a besar. Miguel no quiere ver, no quiere estar ahí, pero no se puede mover; el dolor lo ha dejado inmóvil.

Se esconde cuando Rosa alza la mirada, al fin tiene el valor de salir del lugar y regresar a su casa, ¿qué es lo que siente realmente? ¿Por qué se comporta así por esa clase de escena? ¿Por qué no puede alegrarse de que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos? Aunque solo fueron novios por unos meses en la secundaria, hicieron una linda pareja, él no se sintió de esa forma cuando anduvieron, de hecho cuando rompieron hizo bromas al respecto.

¿Por qué es tan diferente ahora? Terminó en el ático, no desea escuchar a nadie, su familia no hizo preguntas por su estado, tenían el presentimiento que debían de dejarlo solo; aunque fuera por esta vez. Eso lo agradecía en silencio mientras escuchaba música, no cantó las canciones, solo silbó.

―Miguel…―la voz de su prima lo sobresaltado.

― ¿Rosa?―intento pararse, pero no lo hizo al ver la cara seria de su prima.

Rosa se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja nerviosa―Lo que viste en la biblioteca…

― ¿Qué vi qué?

―No te hagas, menso…―no estaba de humor para hablar con ella y le dio la espalda, ella suspiró―Escucha, él y yo…

―Andan juntos, lo sé. Estoy molesto porque no me lo dijeron―Porque eso era, se sentía mal por eso ¿cierto?

―Estábamos estudiando, me ayuda con alemán…

―Pero estaban en la sección de filosofía.

Rosa se cruzó de brazos ya algo fastidiada― ¿No qué no estabas?―Miguel se quedó callado―Los libros de filosofía tienen conceptos en alemán, Roberto buscaba unos arriba del estante y yo ya estaba leyendo el glosario.

―Ah.

―Además me ha preguntado por ti… ¡Oh!―buscó en su mochila y sacó una mandarina― Me dijo que te diera esto.

― _Otonlalaxtli*_

―Hay que bajar, está lista la cena. Sabes cómo se pone la abuela Elena si no llegamos pronto.

Miguel asintió y ambos bajaron. Tenía mejor ánimo, pero las dudas comenzaron a llenarse en su cabeza ¿Por qué se sintió como un miserable de pensar que Roberto saliera con su prima? La pregunta lo acompañó en su sueño.

Al día siguiente, tuvo que hacer un mandado, le encargaron pedir cuero y clavos con Don Chepe para tenerlos mañana en el taller, los suministros para los zapatos estaban por acabarse. Después de ese encargo, por costumbre fue al local de Doña Carmina.

―Se fue temprano―fue lo que le dijo esa viejita antes que pudiera entrar.

― ¿Gracias?―exclamó extrañado.

―Antes que te vayas, Miguel. Dile que tiene unos días libres; se le ha visto cansado a tu amigo.

―Eso no me sorprende…

Se despidió de la señora y fue de regreso a casa; pero se detuvo a medio camino, eso se debía a que vio en el lote baldío, al pie de un árbol a Rob recargado en el tronco, se acercó y se dio cuenta que él dormía. Lo había visto muchas veces dormido en la escuela, pero nunca lo vio tan de cerca; se veía tan pacífico, sus cabellos jugaban con las pocas pestañas que tenía y rozan sus pecas, su atención se enfocó en sus labios. Medio abiertos, morenitos y ¿suaves? Tal vez debía de comprobar eso, su mano se acercó despacito, solo quería tocarlo un poquito.

Hubiera logrado su cometido, si el _Son de la Negra*_ no hubiera sonado en su celular, y al intentar buscarlo para callarlo, él termino en el suelo, al colgar la llamada ya que se trataba de un número desconocido; escuchó una voz adormilada.

― ¿ _Ikniuhtli_?―preguntó Rob rascándose un ojo.

―Hola, Rob…―dijo calmado, intentado verse normal, porque nada paso en realidad.

― ¿Me quede dormido?

―Sí ¿Te has estado desvelando de nuevo?

―Un poco, mi papá tiene un encargo grande y le tengo que ayudar.

―Tu patrona te dio unos días libres…―Miguel se paró y le extendió la mano―Te acompaño a casa.

Rob le aceptó la mano, pero al levantarse automáticamente lo abrazó; era de nuevo esos abrazos donde sientes la respiración cortada y los latidos se escuchaban tan rápido como sonoros. Miguel sentía la cara roja de la vergüenza.

― ¿Rob?

― ¿Sí?

―Ya duró mucho.

― ¿No me puedo dormir en tu hombro? Está muy cómodo.

―No―dijo en seco.

Lo llevó directo a su casa con la preocupación que se durmiera mientras caminaba, ya que no sería la primera vez hiciera eso, lo dejó a la puerta de su casa.

―Gracias, _ikniuhtli._

―Por nada, Rob. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Al regresar a su casa volvió sentir la sensación amarga, le retumbaba los oídos por recordar todas las veces que Roberto lo llamo por ese apodo, ese nombre solo recalcaba ser un amigo… ¿por qué se sentía como ayer otra vez? ¿Se sentía enfermo? ¿Tenía algo contra Roberto? No, imposible; era un gran chico, muy amable, algo distraído, le lograba sacar siempre una sonrisa con solo su presencia y cuando ambos tocaban en el escenario es tan agradable, eso es lo que más le gusta de él.

Le gusta...

¿Le gusta?

¡LE GUSTA!

Sintió como un balde de agua helada fue derramada en su la cabeza al pensar así, el corazón empezó a sonar como tambor y la mente le hacía una mala jugada.

― ¿En qué cosas piensas, Miguel?―se recriminó y siguió su camino.

Pero cada paso era volver a caer en preguntas recientes y los recuerdos le daban las respuestas lógicas, pero se negaba a aceptarlas. No quería pensar en eso, al llegar a su casa se mantuvo sereno, no quería que su familia se preocupará y en la noche volvió a consultar con la almohada.

No pudo dormir, tenía miedo; miedo de quererlo ¿Qué pensaría su familia? ¿Qué pensaría el pueblo? ¿Qué pensaría Rob? La última pregunta solo lo hacía rodar por la cama con algo de tristeza, ya no quería pensar en eso; pero la tortura duró mucho tiempo, noches donde se desvelaba por pensar en eso y días donde intentaba mantenerse sereno.

Aunque lo aceptará, ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Confesarse? ¿Decirle que le quería? No tenía el coraje para eso, la única opción que sentía correcta era aguantarse, no decir nada, hacer como si todo estuviera normal. Pero…

¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir así?

De no haber sido por las fiestas de primavera él seguiría tranquilo; porque cuando llegó al escenario, cantó como nunca lo había hecho, ya que se sentía el sentimiento en cada palabra que pronunciaba, y por cosas del destino un cazador de talentos lo había interceptado para pedirle que cante para El Grito* en la capital.

Aceptó con la condición de que fuera como un trio de mariachis, que tocarán junto ellos, el caza talentos no le vio inconveniente ya que también implicaba tocar en otros lugares antes del gran evento; pero no les ofrecería transporte ya que los cuartos de hoteles serían caros.

Miguel no supo en lo que se metía, hasta que llegaron al primer hotel y Rosa apartó una habitación para ella sola, se había dado cuenta que solo podían pagar dos. Tuvo que tener temple de acero al compartir una habitación con Roberto, le empezaba a doler el alma no poder besarle todas esas pecas que tenía y terminar con los labios, besarlo hasta que estuvieran colorados ambos.

Las únicas felicidades de tener la cama compartida era que a la hora de dormir, como Rob tenía el sueño medio-pesado, delineaba su cara con los dedos, besaba su frente y lo abraza con fuerza. Si él llegaba a despertar primero, no le importa, le echa la culpa al sueño y al frío que le hizo buscar calor.

Eran felicidades agridulces que guardaría con celos.

Se guarda todo, comienza a pelear consigo mismo, pensar que era capricho, cuando su amor crecía a pasos gigantes. No reaccionó hasta que en un sueño, que no fue sueño, sabe que fue de nuevo a la Tierra de los Muertos por el llamado de Mama Coco; no pensó tener el apoyo de ella, y con eso lo lleno de calma.

Comenzó a considerar en sacar todo lo que sentía; y más cuando la condición de su querida bisabuela para que regresara era que se declarará ¿pero cómo? Y la respuesta era con la música, incluso tuvo el apoyo de Rosa para adaptarlo; se sorprendió ante la reacción de ella cuando le dijo para que era, no directamente, le dijo que "Se le iba a declarar a alguien"

― ¿Al fin se lo dirás a Rob?

― ¿Qué?

―No te hagas, se te nota desde el año pasado―respondió con una sonrisa vanidosa.

Miguel tragó saliva y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas― ¿Alguien más sabe?

―Estoy apostando con la Tía Gloria que te le ibas a confesar antes de marzo, solo ella y yo.

Y volvemos donde empezamos, con el ático y la canción sin completar…

― ¡Miguel!―llamó su mamá y él dejó esos pensamientos.

―Ya voy…―aceptó con gusto el encargo.

Porque esos zapatos tenían que ser entregados al centro del pueblo, y no se vería sospechoso encontrarse a Rob; se fue con buen humor, y con las ideas revoloteando de un lado para otro. Cuando hizo el mandado, vagó un poco por el centro con un intento de hallarlo por casualidad, hasta que sintió un brazo rodearle el hombro y la familiar mano desordenándole el cabello.

― ¡ _Ikniuhtli_!

―Hola, Rob…

― ¿Tienes hambre?

―Gracias por preguntar cómo me estoy―dijo divertido alzando la ceja.

―Lo siento, pero ni he desayunado…

― ¿Un pedido especial?

―Sí, no me dejan comer por miedo que ensucie la tela―exclamó con pesar.

―Entonces te voy a invitar unos tacos por lo menos.

Rob le agradeció náhuatl, y ambos se emprendieron a buscar un puesto en el centro. Ya que apaciguaron el hambre, Miguel quería enseñarle la nueva canción que utilizaría en los próximos eventos.

Aún no era el momento de confesarse, las cosas con él eran más de forma natural, se sentía a gusto, algo nervioso, pero calmado en fin de en cuentas; tal vez ya no era necesario hacerlo. A pesar que se moría de ganas por besarlo, esas ganas las podía guardar aunque duela. Porque él ya estaba a su lado; y no le importaba que Rosa lo regañara por hacerla perder contra su tía, era lo mejor, no podía tirar una amistad de años por la borda.

― _Scusa…!*_

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una chica algo desorientada.

― _Excuse me…*_ ―ella parecía tener dificultades para hablar en inglés o algo de español.

― _Tu parlare italiano?*_

La extranjera sonrió de alegría al escuchar a Rob hablar su misma lengua, no era sorpresa para Miguel, sabía que le gustaba mucho la cuestión de los idiomas y se los aprende con una facilidad increíble. Después de unos minutos, supo que ya no le pedía indicaciones la chica, parecía más una plática de dos desconocidos que comenzaban a conocerse. Miguel sintió un picor por no saber de que hablan.

Le empezaba a molestar la forma en que esa pelirroja miraba a Rob, conocía esa mirar en las mujeres, porque él recibía muchas de ellas cuando iba a tocar, pero nunca vio una mirada dedicada a su amigo, y esa suerte parecía haberse acabado. Fue un impulso, rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Rob.

― ¿Qué ocurre, _ikniuhtli_?―preguntó Rob.

―Me dio frío―se excusó y para que fuera creíble también agarro algo del poncho.

―Está bien…―le dijo unas cuantas palabras a esa chica y después miró a Miguel―Ya vámonos.

Iban a dar media vuelta y Miguel se hubiera salido con la suya, de no ser porque la extranjera le agarro la mano a Rob― _Aspetta!*_ ―siguió platicando y Rob le contesto.

Él lo miró de nuevo― ¿Te molesta si la acompaño?

Miguel quería decir que no, que no fuera con ella, que se quedará con él; se mordió el cachete por dentro e intento quitar cualquier rastro de fracaso―No, ve con ella.

Y así lo hizo, Miguel se quedó solo, se puso la capucha de su sudadera y se sentó en una banca mientras los celos le recorrían las venas como si fuera veneno de víbora ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una realidad que siempre recordaba; son dos hombres viviendo en un pueblo, esos temas seguían siendo tabú aunque fuera el siglo 21, no quería arrastrarlo con él, no había hecho nada. Era Miguel el que se enamoró; él solo era un buen amigo.

Descanso su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca, inhalaba y exhalaba para ver su aliento cálido hecho humo por el frío, no quería regresar a casa con el corazón hecho casi añicos. Era más interesante ver su aliento, que pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido.

Y la tarde se volvió noche, no quería levantarse, era como si su cuerpo se fundiera con el metal de la fría banca, le hacía perder la noción del tiempo y era mejor saber eso, que saber lo que sentía su corazón. Alguien más se sentó en la banca, tenía un presentimiento, pero no quería quitar su vista de la noche.

―I _kniuhtli…_ ―cerró los ojos con fuerzas por haber acertado― ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

―Sí…

― ¿Mirabas feo a la italiana?―Miguel abrió los ojos despacio.

―No lo sé.

―Ella me dijo que tenías una mirada aterradora.

―No recuerdo haber hecho…

―Muy bien…―se quedaron en silencio.

Miguel se atrevió a preguntar a pesar que su corazón terminaría mal parado― ¿Y ella? ¿Qué fue de ella?

―Se había separado de su grupo, fuimos a la zapatería para conocer el ídolo de Santa Cecilia y me pregunto muchas cosas… fue divertido―el corazón le dolía más―Intercambiamos número, y quiso besarme…

Como quería no haber sabido que se enamoró de él, seguir ignorante con sus sentimientos y no entender porqué el corazón le dolía por esa conversación; que le doliera porque Rob ya iba a tener novia y él no, que le doliera porque ya no seguiría siendo un mariachi con él, que le doliera porque no estaría más tiempo con él… pero que no le doliera por amor.

―La rechacé.

Miguel se enderezó de golpe mientras abría los ojos ― ¿Qué tú qué?

―Antes de que lo hiciera, le puse la mano en la boca y me negué.

―Rob, podías haber salido con una extranjera exótica.

―No me gustan las pelirrojas.

―Pero ella era linda, tú siempre te quejas de que yo acaparé a todas las chicas y que te llamen feo.

―Solo consumo producto nacional.

Miguel río en bajito― ¿Y qué más sucedió?

― _Amotlein*_ …―se encogió de hombros―Yo sigo de preguntar.

―Muy bien―respondió con mejor ánimo.

― ¿Estás enamorado?―la pregunta lo tomó por desapercibido―Desde la gira te has estado comportando extraño, Rosa me dijo que te preguntará.

Miguel llegaría a casa a reclamarle a su prima, eso era traición, pero primero debía de escapar de esa pregunta― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Por ese comportamiento que has tenido, y más por la extranjera. De seguro pensaste que iba a comer pan enfrente de un pobre.

Tan distraído como siempre―Sí―ya no lo podía negar, por lo menos tenía que decirle media verdad.

― ¡Oh! Nunca pensé vivir para verlo.

―No te pases, si tengo corazón.

―Lo sé y de seguro ella también ¿Cómo es ella?

Miguel tragó duro, las manos le temblaban y no quería mentir, ya lo lleva mucho tiempo guardado―Ese es el problema, no es un ella.

No subió la mirada, no quiso ver la cara de asco de Rob, haría oídos sordos si él lo comenzará a gritar por lo que es o tuvieran un silencio incómodo y la distancia se volviera más grande con él al pasar el tiempo. Las cosas no serían las mismas.

―Bien ¿Entonces como es él?―la segunda sorpresa de la noche por esa forma tan normal de decirlo.

― ¿No te molesta?

―Sí, estoy molesto que solo le hayas dicho a Rosa y a mí ni siquiera me lo mencionas.

― ¿No sientes asco? El pueblo…

― ¡Oh!―Rob se rascó la nuca por lo que dijo―Por eso no me lo decías.

―Tal vez…

―Mira, las personas son como los tamales…

― ¿Aún tienes hambre?

―Déjame terminar, Miguel. Las personas son como tamales, porque existen diferentes rellenos, sabores y colores; cada uno tiene su favorito, nadie te puede decir cual comer, porque son tamales al fin y al cabo…

Miguel no sabía si reír o asombrarse por ese ejemplo; aunque también podía sonrojarse porque omitió el "amigo" y lo llamó por su nombre de pila, Rob le brindó una sonrisa cálida, diciendo en silencio que podía confiar en él.

―Creo que ya es hora de irme, mañana madrugó―dijo mientras se paraba.

―Te acompaño.

―Bien, porque quiero saber de tu amor―exclamó dándole un codazo.

Miguel fue cauteloso al describirlo, aunque Rob fuera distraído, tal vez podía descubrirlo, el ambiente entre ellos era cálido, como siempre, pero de forma diferente; porque sacó todo lo que había guardado en su corazón.

― ¿No me dirás su nombre?―se detuvo en frente él antes que diera un paso más.

―Ya lo sabes.

― ¿Luis?

―No.

― ¿Carlos?

―Está pendejo ese wey.

― ¿No me puedes dar una pista?

―Ya lo conoces…

―Por favor, dímelo~―y Rob acunó la cara de Miguel entre sus manos.

Solo hacía eso cuando quería hablar en serio y lo retaba con los ojos; pero ahora parecía diferente, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, el cerebro diciéndole que no, mientras el corazón le dictaba que lo hiciera, se fue por ese camino. Entrecerró los ojos y le dio un beso suave, se apartó un poquito de su boca y miró su cara; tenía los parpados casi caídos y la mirada clavada en él con algo de ternura.

Era una invitación para besarlo de nuevo, y lo hizo, lo besó más, con esas ganas que le tenía desde hace tiempo. La calle solitaria no tenía testigos de por medio; pero sentir esos labios suaves respondiendo, el mundo parecía no estar y a la vez sí.

―Creo que ya lo sabes―respondió en bajito después del tercer beso, mientras se relamía los labios.

― ¡Ay!―exclamó con las mejillas rojas ocultándose de la vista de Miguel en su hombro.

―Me gustas y mucho…―confesó al abrazarlo.

―Tiempo fuera―exigió apartándose de él.

Miguel ya iba a llenarse de tristeza, pero cuando lo vio rojo de la cara, casi sonreía por haber hecho eso― ¿Ocurre algo?―sentía ternura por lo rojo que se ponía, parecía una fresa con esa pequitas.

―Muchas cosas, primero que yo sea el que te gusta y… ¿por qué no me di cuenta?

―Eres muy distraído…

―Y la mirada ¿No tenías frío en las manos, cierto?

―Tenía algo de celos…―confesó con pena.

―Y… ya no sé qué más decir.

―Entonces es mi turno de preguntar ¿Yo te gustó?

―No sé―respondió desviando la mirada.

―Me respondiste dos besos―atacó con algo de tinte en las mejillas.

―Y me gustó, de la misma forma cuando me regalaste los zapatos hace un año; pero ¿lo puedo llamar amor?

Miguel soltó un suspiro desde el alma y sonrió solo para él, abrazó por el hombro a Rob―Lo tomaré como un sí―respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Ey! ¿Quién te dio permiso, Rivera?―habló con molestia fingida, le picó el hoyuelo y pasó su brazo para abrazarlo por el hombro también.

― ¿Entonces?―exclamó dando un paso y empezar a caminar agarrados del hombro.

―Paso a paso, Miguel―anunció con calma.

Le brillaron los ojos ante esa respuesta― ¿Y el I _kniuhtli?_

―Ya no lo ocupas ¿cierto?―ambos estaban colorados, pero felices.

Cuando llegaron a la desviación tuvo un beso de despedida en la frente y al no de ver más su silueta; gritó cual charro enamorado, llegó a su casa con los pies ligeros, se empachó con los tamales de su abuela y al estar en la cama… soñó con su amor.

* * *

I _kniuhtli*:_ Literalmente significa amigo.

 _Otonlalaxtli*:_ Mandarina.

 _Son de la Negra*_ : Es una canción chingona.

El Grito*: Festividad mexicana donde se celebra el día en el que se Independizo México de España; es el 16 de septiembre.

 _Scusa…!*:_ Disculpa.

 _Excuse me!*:_ Disculpa.

 _Tu palare italiano?:_ ¿Tú hablas italiano?

 _Aspetta!:_ ¡Espera!

 _Amotlein*_ : Nada.

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
